


Return

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: He's back. It complicates a lot of things for Lizzie. But, maybe she doesn't care.What happens after MG tells Lizzie the truth about Sebastian? What if Sebastian goes to find Lizzie, but Lizzie's not so welcoming?Post-2x06. One-shot.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot I came up with after episode 6! Enjoy!

She’s standing in front of the fireplace, watching the fire, and trying to calm herself after everything that had happened. [Everyone’s memories of Hope were back. They’d defeated the monster of the week, or day, Lizzie’s not so sure, since they seem to show up with a growing frequency. And, Sebastian was back. In flesh and blood, but Lizzie tried not to think about that too much].

And, by some strange coincidence, he shows up. This time, she hears his footsteps, unlike before when he moved so soundlessly, but she pretends not to.

“Elizabeth,” he says softly, though she doesn’t turn to meet his gaze. Still, her heartbeat quickens and there are shivers running down her spine, as if her body knows of their close proximity.

“You’re not real,” she says immediately, her voice full of conviction, though she knows otherwise. [Pretending he isn’t real would be so much easier, than dealing with the fact that he is]. “You can’t be,” she mutters, shaking her head.

“Oh, I’m very much real,” he adds, and she can practically see his lips curling into that self-satisfied smirk that she would like to wipe off his face. [She’s treading on thin ice as it is, she doesn’t need Sebastian to complicate things for her. But, his mere presence – real or otherwise – does anyways].

“That’s not- that’s not possible,” she mutters, and she hates the edge of emotion clear in her voice, the fact that it’s clearly true, and she’s simply refusing to believe it. Still, she doesn’t move. She hears him tread closer to her, and her breath hitches. [Before, he always moved so soundlessly, as if he wasn’t there. _Because he wasn’t,_ a voice reminds]. Her mind flashes back to what MG had said, how they’d found Sebastian’s body and woke him up, how after Sebastian was unable to reach her, he’d managed to reach MG. [ _Serves him right, making me think I was going crazy,_ she thinks].

“Oh, but it very much is,” he quips, the lilt of his accent making her heartbeat quicken and her breath hitch in her throat. “I’m here, Elizabeth,” he says, his voice softer now. She gasps, softly, inaudibly before finally lifting her gaze to look at him. [She’s a little surprised by the sight of him. He’s wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt, and Lizzie is struck by how normal he looks, wearing clothes from this century. Part of her wonders where he’d gotten them, but the other part of her is too busy admiring how good he looks in them, how well they suit his pale skin, how they bring out his messy, dark hair and his blue eyes. She’d never noticed how blue they were before, but now that is all she can think about].

“Welcome to the twenty-first century,” she quips in a snarky tone. [Before, she hadn’t really been her snarky self. Maybe because she liked him, and was trying to make a good impression. Maybe not. But, now, that he was real, but different, and she no longer felt the same, unexplainable need to not be Bitch Lizzie in front of him, the snarky tone was back]. “You lost?”

Sebastian seems a bit confused by her sudden change in attitude, though he doesn’t quite show it. [Still, it’s obvious in the way he shifts from one foot to another, the way he’s trying to watch her every move without making it too obvious]. “I came to see you,” he says, his tone still measured and soft, and he’s gazing warmly at her, though he’s trying to pretend otherwise. [But, Lizzie Saltzman is the Queen of Pretending; she can spot someone faking it from miles away].

“Well, you have, haven’t you? Now, you can leave,” she quips, rolling her eyes. But, Sebastian doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, and Lizzie is getting annoyed. [She doesn’t know what to say to get him to go since she certainly can’t have him stay. Him staying tempts her in ways it shouldn’t and makes her feel things she shouldn’t].

“I don’t want to,” he drawls, and at this, Lizzie turns, furry blazing through her, but the moment she turns to face him properly, the moment she actually meets his gaze, that fury sort of dissipates. Her breath hitches in her throat as she continues to gaze in his gorgeous blue eyes, and a part of her doesn’t realize how close he is standing to her now, their bodies barely a few inches from each other.

“You’re back…” she mutters in a breathy whisper, her breath hitching in her throat. Sebastian smirks in response.

“I’m back,” he quips, that soft lilt to his voice making it sound that much more husky, and Lizzie’s heartbeat quickens in apprehension. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, both of them taking each other in, their connection still clearly there, and Sebastian smirks, clearly pleased.

Smack.

And then, Lizzie slaps him, her palm connecting with his cheek in a forceful, quick movement, and Sebastian flinches, clearly not having expected it. For a moment, Lizzie wonders if it was a bad idea since he doesn’t react, not really, and he doesn’t move. And then, he manages to compose himself once again, and he turns to look at her once more, surprise written all over his face.

“You lied to me. You kept the truth from me. You made me think I was crazy- which I am, but that’s not the point… You hurt me,” she tells him, her voice edgy with emotion, and it’s clear from the look on his face that he hadn’t quite expected it. “How dare you?”

“Please forgive me, Elizabeth. I did not mean to hurt you,” he says, his voice soft, his gaze warm, and it makes butterflies erupt in her stomach though it’s not like she’ll actually tell him. [Especially since it would probably please him a little too much, knowing he has that effect on her]. 

“But, you did,” she whispers, her voice hoarse.

“I know. And I do apologize, I didn’t mean to…” he pauses and steps closer to her, and Lizzie’s hear thumps rapidly in her chest, “… to hurt you as I did. It’s just… my life is complicated as I’ve told you… I didn’t want to drag you in it,” he says softly.

“Oh, how self-sacrificial of you,” she retorts, rolling her eyes. Silence settles between them, neither of them moving, just staring at each other, taking each other in. A traitorous part of her notes the small distance between them, and that if she stepped a little closer, leaned closer to him, she would be close enough to brush her lips against his. [She kicks herself, she should not be thinking about this, but she kind of can’t help it, not with how close to her he’s standing].

“Elizabeth, please,” he says softly, and she hears a hint of desperation in his tone, and she stills, surprised by the emotion so clear in his voice.

“What?” she demands, though her voice wavers and her breath hitches in her throat as he steps towards her. [She should step back, that would be the reasonable thing to do, but she doesn’t because Lizzie Saltzman is rarely reasonable]. Instead, she stands, frozen still, her heart hammering in her chest as he steps closer and closer.

And then, in two long steps he’s in mere inches to her and his hands reach to cup her cheeks, his hands soft, yet calloused and Lizzie’s breath hitches in her throat as her gaze meets his. [His eyes are so blue, so very blue, Lizzie can’t help but get lost in them].

“Sebastian,” she mutters, breathily against his lips as his gaze drifts to her lips, the intention so clear.

“Elizabeth,” he drawls, in that deep, husky voice of his.

And then, his lips brush against hers. Gently at first, slowly, but she deepens the kiss, her hands going to rest on his back, and the kiss become more intense as Sebastian’s hands drift down to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. Lizzie’s hands wrap around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as her lips mold easily with his, her body pressed closer to his. Their tongues tangle together as they continue to stand there, hands around each other, bodies pressed together, the fire roaring in the fireplace behind them.

Finally, when air becomes a necessity, they pull away, reluctantly so, though neither of them moves, her hands around his neck, his hands on her shoulders, their foreheads resting against each other, their breaths mingling.


End file.
